


***

by Maria_Stewart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Stewart/pseuds/Maria_Stewart
Summary: A poem I wrote a year ago which means that even in the darkest of times, when it feels like you're all on your own, you have yourself.





	***

There is no money,  
There are no friends.  
There's no connection  
And no "the best".  
It may seem suicidal or just sad  
And I'll believe in nothing but just myself.  
No one will help you and correct.  
However you're the strongest gun  
You've ever had  
Remember this, my friend.


End file.
